You're a Keeper!
by nyislandersgirl
Summary: Bonnie is in the business of trying to find her brother a proper wife. So when Ash takes them both to meet one of his oldest and best friends, Bonnie thinks she's found the perfect person to "keep" her brother! Soon enough, however, she realizes that perhaps this beauty should be keeping someone else...


**Hi, everyone! I hope you've all been enjoying XY as much as I have! Bonnie has easily become one of my favorite characters. One of the main reasons? Her habit of trying to find a wife for Clemont. Seeing that little blonde girl asking pretty older ladies to "keep" her brother never fails to make me laugh! ESPECIALLY when Clemont gets all flustered!**

**But you have to wonder...Bonnie's going to one day overstep her boundaries. Right?**

**That's what I'd like to think, anyway ;)**

* * *

**You're a Keeper!**

"I can't wait to meet this friend of yours, Ash!"

"De-ne!"

Ash smiled to himself at Bonnie's excitement. "Yeah, I bet you two will get along great!"

"I have to say, Ash, exploring your home region has been very insightful!" Clemont exclaimed. "Kanto is quite different from Kalos, and I love seeing all of the contrast. Not to mention all of the Pokémon we can't find back home!"

"And Pallet Town is just the cutest place ever!" Bonnie giggled. "It sure is a lot different from living in the city!"

"Well, that's no surprise," Ash laughed. "You guys live in the biggest city in the Kalos region! I'm taking you to another city today, but this one is much smaller than Lumiose."

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu trilled from Ash's shoulder.

"Oh, I think I see it up ahead!"

Bonnie bolted from the two boys, which instantly caused Clemont to panic.

"Bonnie, wait!" He cried. "You know I'm not a fast runner!"

"Come on, Clemont!" Ash chuckled, following after Bonnie. "Try and keep up!"

Clemont groaned dramatically and bent over at the waist, already dreading the exhaustion he was going to face. Despite this, he stood back up and sucked in a deep breath, trying his best to run as quickly as Ash and Bonnie were.

"Is that it, Ash?" Bonnie trilled, stopping at the very edge of the cliff.

Ash pulled up next to Bonnie and looked out. He could see tall buildings and skyscrapers, with the clear blue sky and fluffy white clouds floating above head. It looked like any other city, but having been there so many times, Ash knew it was anything but.

"Yeah, there it is," Ash breathed, his eyes shining. "That's Cerulean City!"

**XXX**

"Clemont, you're so slow! Hurry!"

"I'm…going as fast…as I can…"

"Well, you're not going fast enough!"

Ash chuckled at Bonnie and Clemont's playful banter. They had proven to be a lot of fun to travel with, because both of them had vastly different personalities. Despite this, they both got along very well and were always looking out for one another. It made Ash really wish that he had a brother or sister to share those kinds of things with. When those thoughts plagued his mind, however, Ash always remembered that he had lots of friends who were like brothers and sisters to him!

Some of them, however, felt a little different than that.

As his mind whirred, which was something Ash really wasn't used to; he failed to notice that they were approaching their destination.

"Whoa, look at that building!"

Bonnie's voice is what reclaimed Ash's attention. Looking up, he saw the familiar pink and yellow domed building coming into view, with the big Dewgong sign hanging from the front.

"That's the Cerulean City gym!" Ash informed Bonnie, whose jaw dropped at this fact.

"No way! _This _is the gym? It's so cool!"

"I used to think it was kinda over the top at first, but the more I came, the more I realized that I liked it!" Ash laughed.

"I wish Clemont would paint _our_ gym pink," Bonnie sighed.

"_Your_ gym?" Ash repeated with a smirk.

"You know my big brother can't do much on his own!" Bonnie cried. "That's why I need to help him with _everything!_ It's getting really old."

"De…"

Ash snickered at Bonnie's over the top response, but didn't try to make her see any other side of it.

"Well, when we go in and see Misty, you can tell her how much you like her gym," Ash assured Bonnie.

"Oh, I will!" Bonnie promised.

"Ash! Bonnie! W-wait!"

They both stopped in their tracks, turning around to find Clemont trudging towards them, panting and puffing all the while.

"Clemont, you are the slowest person in the whole entire world!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I…can't…help it…" Clemont huffed.

Bonnie sighed and shook her head, glancing up at Ash. "See what I mean?"

"Yeah, I got it," Ash chuckled. "Well, now that we're all here, we can go into the gym and meet Misty!"

"I bet she's going to be _so_ surprised!" Bonnie giggled, running up to the front doors.

"I sure hope so," Ash muttered, following after the little blonde. Clemont dragged along behind, still breathing heavily in an attempt to refill his lungs with air. Bonnie, meanwhile, was timidly knocking on the glass doors, waiting for someone to open them for her.

"Hello?" Bonnie called, sapphire eyes sliding from left to ride. "Is Misty here?"

Ash chuckled and walked up next to Bonnie, winking at the little girl. "Bonnie, you don't have to knock at a gym! You can just walk right in!"

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked nervously.

"Of course!" Ash refuted. "Besides, it's Misty. She won't mind."

He took a step back to activate the panel he knew would open up the doors. They slid open, impressing Bonnie who "oohed" in response. Smirking, Ash stepped in, Bonnie following closely behind. Clemont too trailed in, still breathing in and out rather loudly and irritating his younger sister.

"Surprise!" Ash yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth and deepening his voice so Misty wouldn't know it was him right away. "You've got visitors!"

"Didn't you see the sign?!"

Ash's body went rigid at what was obviously Misty's angry voice. Bonnie and Clemont, who did not know Misty at all, simply glanced up at Ash with looks of bewilderment.

"Uh…"

"The gym is closed!" Misty's voice thundered again. "I'm busy!"

"Busy?!" Ash cried, his voice returning to normal. "How can you be too busy for me?!"

Just seconds later, the sound of footsteps pounding against the floor could be heard. If possible, they sounded just as angry as the voice preceding them had. Before any of the three could process it, a furious looking red head stood in the doorway, her emerald eyes set ablaze with fury. She was outfitted in nothing more than a white and blue one piece, her short red hair perfectly coiffed and seemingly non-synonymous with a swimmer.

But as soon as she saw Ash, her face softened. It was the most amazing thing, really. For someone who had been so angry, and appeared so ready to beat whoever it had been yelling for her…her furious expression had just melted away like butter. The only one who hadn't noticed this, in fact, was Bonnie.

She was too entranced by Misty's entire being to say anything.

"Ash?" Misty breathed, her eyes widening.

Ash smirked and shook his head. "I knew you wouldn't be too busy for me!"

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu squeaked, jumping off of Ash's shoulder and running up into Misty's awaiting arms.

"Hi there, Pikachu!" She greeted with a giggle. "It's so good to see you!"

"Oh, wait, I have to introduce you!" Ash rushed out, regaining Misty's attention. "Mist, this is Bonnie, and that's her-"

"Please keep my brother!"

Misty hummed curiously, looking down to see Bonnie kneeling in front of her with a hand held out.

"Um…excuse me?" Misty murmured.

"You're so beautiful, and you're obviously super athletic!" Bonnie continued, causing Misty to glance down at her swimsuit. "My brother is _really_ lazy. He needs someone to whip him into shape! And I can't take care of him forever! You're _perfect _for him!"

While Ash's jaw practically hung down to the floor, Misty glanced over Bonnie's head at the exhausted looking blond boy behind her. He was still trying to recapture his breath, which made his entire face red. His glasses were halfway down his face at this point, and he was still bent half over.

"Perfect for what?" Misty drawled, looking back down at Bonnie.

"Perfect to be his wife, of course!" Bonnie giggled.

"Whoa!" Misty breathed, holding her hands out in front of her.

"BONNIE!"

Clemont had finally restored enough energy to bark at Bonnie, who was unaffected by his clear anger. Out of his backpack, the ever familiar Aipom arm appeared, picking Bonnie up by the back of her shirt. Misty, who was still stunned by Bonnie's previous request, watched as Bonnie floated up in the air, her mouth set into a fairly innocent 'O' shape as she was removed from Misty's presence.

"You have _got_ to stop doing this!" Clemont cried, his blush fully deepened. "It's so embarrassing!"

As Clemont walked out of the room, carrying Bonnie along with him, the little girl giggled and waved a hand at Misty. "Promise me you'll think about it!"

Misty's only reaction was to look over at Ash, whose jaw was still hanging open. She also noticed a delicate blush hanging over his cheeks, which was slightly unusual for the raven haired teen.

"You alright there?" Misty asked teasingly.

"M-me?" Ash stammered, pointing at himself.

"Yeah, you!"

"Why are you asking _me_ that?" Ash shrieked. "You're the one who just got proposed to!"

"Yeah, by a _little girl_," Misty laughed. "I think I'm okay, Ash."

That didn't seem to appease the Pokémon trainer, however. He still looked like he was in shock.

"Is this the first time she's done something like that?" Misty murmured, jamming her thumb towards the same door that Clemont had dragged Bonnie out through. "You seem to be taken off guard."

"No, she does that all the time," Ash muttered.

"If she does it all the time, then how come you seem so stunned by it _now?_" Misty questioned.

"Because…because…I don't know!" Ash blurted, his blush now exploding all over his face.

"Oh my gosh, you're so flustered!" Misty giggled.

"Quit it, Mist!" Ash groaned, turning his back to her as he covered his face with his hands.

"Why's that?" Misty trilled. "Because she asked _me?_"

"Well…yeah," Ash muttered, not bothering to turn around as he moved his hands away from his face. "I mean…what? You want to marry Clemont?"

Misty scoffed at this. "Ash, I don't even _know_ Clemont. You think I want to be his wife?"

"…no?"

"Exactly."

Ash let out a sigh, one that seemed to be of relief, and finally turned around to face Misty once again. "That's good."

Misty smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Why's that good?"

And just like that, Ash's blush returned. "Uh…"

"You got another wife in mind for him?"

"No!"

Misty snickered just once. "Do you have another _husband_ in mind for me?"

"I don't have _anybody_ in mind for _anyone!_" Ash cried. "We're…we're all too young to be thinking about getting married. I just wanna be a teenager! Don't…don't you?"

"Of course," Misty replied easily. "But I _do_ think about the future sometimes. And that includes getting married."

Ash sucked in a deep breath and began to wriggle his fingers out of sheer discomfort. "Do you ever think about who you want to get married to?"

"Maybe," Misty replied coyly.

"…who?"

Misty rolled her eyes, which were now twinkling. "That's _my_ little secret, Ashy-Boy."

Ash's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Don't call me that!"

"I'm sorry," Misty apologized before lowering her voice to a delicate whisper. "Is just Ashy better?"

Ash bit his lower lip as he looked away over his shoulder. "…yeah. I could live with that."

Misty giggled once again, her cheeks turning the faintest shade of pink. "You might want to go check on your friends, you know. I've never seen a little girl get carried away by a mechanical arm before."

"I never did either, until I met those two," Ash chuckled. "Now? I'm kind of used to it."

"Well, I _would_ like to be introduced to them…properly," Misty added with a laugh. "Just go make sure they're in one piece. I know when _my _sisters tick me off, it's about fifty-fifty."

"Because that's just you, Mist," Ash sighed, turning to leave the room. Just before he did, however, Misty could see the smile on his face, and behind his back, she returned the action.

What neither one knew was that once she had managed to escape from her brother's grasp, Bonnie had been watching their entire exchanged from behind the doorframe. Ash even walked past the girl without seeing her. Once he was gone, Bonnie scurried back into the room, her sapphire eyes wide and her delicate pink lips set into a smile.

"Bonnie?" Misty murmured, narrowing her eyes as the little girl came running up to her. "I thought you were with your brother?"

"Nah, I got away from him _really_ easy!" Bonnie giggled. "Hey, I've got an even _better_ idea than you keeping my brother!"

"That's not exactly difficult," Misty remarked, smirking afterwards.

Still giggling, Bonnie winked at Misty and suggested, "you should keep Ash!"

Misty's eyes widened. "Me? Keep Ash?"

"Yeah!" Bonnie trilled. "He's _a lot_ more capable than my brother, but he could still use a wife! Did you know Ash can't even cook for himself?"

Misty smiled fondly at Bonnie's inquiry. "I _did_ know that, actually."

"He's also really messy," Bonnie added, wrinkling her nose up. "He gets food everywhere, and he never brushes his hair…one time, he rolled right out of bed in the Pokémon Center and fell on the floor!"

"That all sounds _very_ familiar," Misty hummed.

"I think you two would make a great match!" Bonnie continued. "Think about it, kay?"

Before Misty could respond, the little blonde had spun around and skipped right out of the room, putting her childish innocence on full display.

"Oh, I've thought about it," Misty murmured, smiling to herself. "I'm just glad someone else has, too!"

* * *

**Ash realizes he has feelings for Misty, he just doesn't know how to approach it. But of course Bonnie does! Even if it's a little extreme for two teenagers ;)**

**I'd love to know what you guys think of this one! The past few days, I've really started to foray into the world of the XY characters, which is something I couldn't do before. But now, I feel that we know enough about the characters that I can properly write about them. Hopefully you guys thought so, too!**


End file.
